PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 48: Valentine Blues
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived again, but neither Marcie or Franklin are in the Valentine's mood. With both Hans and Melanie out of their lives, they decide to not do Valentine's Day, until they agree to go on the dates that they had set up prior to the events that changed their lives, together. (Special guests Claudia and Skylar by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 48: Valentine Blues

**CHAPTER 1: THE SCROOGES OF VALENTINE'S DAY**

Valentine's season was back in full force. All of the kids at Sparkyville Middle School were planning their dates. Lucy and Schroeder were going to a concert at the performance hall, Peppermint Patty and Franco were going to the movies, Sally and Michael planned on doing some ballroom dancing, and Charlie Brown and Frieda were celebrating their third year anniversary by heading out to Enrico's, a fine dining restaurant. But two people had no plans for Valentine's Day.

Marcie wasn't doing anything because of Hans returning to Germany with no signs of ever coming back, and Franklin had just lost Melanie due to her moving to a different city and being banned from dating him before they left. So neither one of them were in the Valentine's Day spirit, to say the least.

A few days before February 14th, Marcie and Franklin were at Joe's Café. Franklin was at the bar drowning his sorrows in root beer, and Marcie picked away at a salad she ordered at her table. They noticed each other.

"Hey Marcie," greeted Franklin, sadly.

"Hi Franklin," Marcie greeted back, also sadly.

"How are you doing?"

"Been better. You?"

"Same."

"Valentine's Day is overrated in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree more, Marcie."

"Made for folks who has someone."

"That's surely not us!" Both of them sighed. Then Franklin thought of something.

"If you don't mind my asking," he began, "what did you and Hans have planned for Valentine's before he left?"

"We had planned to see the new exhibit at the museum," Marcie replied. "How about you and Melanie? What did you have planned?"

"We were going to go to the movies, and then to dinner."

"Too bad we can't do those things now."

"Says who?"

"What?"

"Marcie, why can't we still do those things?"

"What are you getting at Franklin?"

"You don't have anybody; _I_ don't have anybody! We had dates planned when we both had someone. Why don't we do those things together?! You and I can go to the museum, the movies, AND dinner! Why should everyone else enjoy Valentine's Day? Who knows? Maybe we'll feel better in the end."

"Maybe. So, you and I, on a date?"

"Sure. You're pretty cool to be around."

"You are, too. Plus, let's face it. We're the only kids around who are even-tempered in our circle."

"So, Marcie Carlin, would you be my date for Valentine's Day?"

"I would love to, Franklin Armstrong."

"Okay, I will pick you up for our date on February 14th." And Marcie and Franklin finished their meals before leaving Joe's.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GIRL TALK AND GOSSIP**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: LOVE PLANS**

"You and Franklin?" That was what Peppermint Patty said when she saw Marcie the next day at school. "Are you finally over Hans moving away?"

"Not really, sir," Marcie responded, "but Franklin's not over Melanie, either. We both thought why be depressed when we both can do what we had planned for our dates."

"I guess I can see that. So, you and Franklin, going out on a date."

"That's right, sir!" At that moment, Claudia walked in.

"Hey, g-gang," she greeted.

"Wait until you hear this, Claud," said Patty.

"W-what?"

"Our Marcie is going on a Valentine's date with Franklin. They're going to do what she had planned with Hans and what he had planned with Melanie. And yet, they both aren't over losing them."

"I think that's a g-good idea."

"You do, Claudia?" asked Marcie.

"S-Sure. Franklin's a very n-nice boy and you both c-c-could use each other's company. Especially after b-both of you losing someone you loved."

"That actually makes sense, Claud," said Patty. "Well, we better head for our classes." And the girls went to their classes.

Later that day, Charlie Brown and Linus were at the Van Pelt's house hanging out. They were discussing each other's dates with their girlfriends.

"Enrico's is a very posh place, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "You have enough money for that?"

"I do, Linus," Charlie Brown replied. "I saved up my allowances and helped my dad at the shop on the weekends, earning some extra cash, as well. What do you and Eudora have planned?"

"Well we're going on a carriage ride through the city. Plus we'll be having dinner at Angelo's Pizzeria."

"Sounds nice, Linus." At that moment, Rerun walked in and joined the older boys.

"Hey guys," he started, "I need some advice. What do you give to a girl you like?"

"Well, a nice card would work," said Charlie Brown.

"Are you thinking about asking Piper on a date for Valentine's, Rerun?" asked Linus.

"Maybe," said Rerun. "I just want to do something nice for her."

"You could ask her out," suggested Linus.

"Maybe to a movie or even treat her to a meal," added Charlie Brown.

"You think she'll like that?" asked Rerun.

"Sure," said Linus, with a smile. "Piper always seemed to like you, Rerun. So why wouldn't she want to go out with you?"

"Okay, I'll call her." And Rerun went into the den to call Piper.

"He's growing up, Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"I know," sighed Linus. "I'm just glad he was born well-adjusted. Lucy was crabby, I was dependent on a blanket for years, Rerun actually turned out normal by comparison."

"Yeah, but both you and Lucy have improved on both of your vices," said Charlie Brown. "Sure you went through a withdrawal after the wood chipper destroyed your blanket, and Lucy still has some crabby spells, but both of you have come far from where you were."

"We have, haven't we? That goes for you too, Charlie Brown. You actually have self-confidence, and not nearly as wishy-washy as you used to be. Sure you're still a little clumsy, and you still struggle to fly a kite, but you have improved in playing baseball and we even won some games. We still aren't champions, but we are getting there."

"Thanks, Linus." And both friends continued to hang out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FRANKLIN AND MARCIE'S DATE BEGINS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ROMANCE SPRINGS HOPEFUL**

Valentine's Day weekend had arrived and Marcie and Franklin's date was that day. Marcie got dressed in her best gown and even put on some makeup. She had Frieda help her out because while she could go to Peppermint Patty for most things, the really girly stuff not so much. Frieda was also getting ready for her date with Charlie Brown to Enrico's later that evening.

"Do you think I'm crazy to do this, Frieda?" asked Marcie.

"Of course not, hun," said Frieda. "You and Franklin have been good friends for a long time. You both needed dates and you got each other for Valentine's Day. With Hans and Melanie being gone, you two needed someone to go out with. So I think it's great."

"Thanks," said Marcie. "I'm glad to hear that. So Charles is taking you to Enrico's, huh?"

"Yeah. Who says Charlie Brown doesn't have good taste?"

"You did wonders for him, Frieda. I'm just glad he's with someone who really cares for him and not out to just humiliate him."

"Absolutely, Marcie. I know you harbored a crush on him as well, and I know you still care for him, too. But I promise you, he's in good hands."

"That's all I needed to hear, Frieda." And the girls continued to get ready.

Elsewhere, Lucy, Cobra, Rattler, and Joslyn were getting ready for their dates. Cobra and Dominick were heading out to Enrico's, like Charlie Brown and Frieda, and Rattler and Thibault were going to the movies. No one knew who Joslyn's date was.

"Are you even going to give us a hint, Jos?" asked Rattler.

"You will see when they arrive," Joslyn replied.

"Is he cute?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, he is," answered Joslyn.

"Does he go to Sparkyville Middle School like us?" wondered Cobra.

"He actually goes to Southville," said Joslyn.

"So he's one of the rival schools," deduced Lucy.

"Pretty much," shrugged Joslyn. At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Lucy. And she went to answer the door. Schroeder, Thibault, and Dominick were standing there. With them was another guy who looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place the face.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Of course I know my baby Schroeder, as well as Thibault and Dom, but who's the new guy?"

"Oh, I'm Joslyn's date," said the new kid. "My name is Maynard."

"Wait a minute," said Lucy, now knowing who he was. "You're Marcie's cousin, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," said Maynard. Lucy let the boys in. "I heard about her boyfriend Hans moving back to Germany. I gave her my condolences, as well."

"I see. But how did you hook up with Joslyn?"

"We met one day at Joe's Café. She showed interest in some of the science work I was working on for school, and we kind of hit it off." At that moment the girls walked in.

"Hi, Maynard!" said Joslyn.

"How are you, Joslyn?" greeted Maynard, who then shared a hug with her.

"Maynard is Marcie's cousin, Jos," said Lucy.

"No kidding?" said Rattler. "Talk about a small world."

"How are you, Dom?' said Cobra, greeting her boyfriend.

"I'm good, Sylvia," said Dominick. "Better now that you're here." And they kissed.

"Are you ready for our date, Holly?" asked Thibault.

"I sure am, Tee Wee," said a happy Rattler.

"We better get going before the show begins, Lucy," said Schroeder.

"Lead the way, baby!" said Lucy. And all of the kids left for their dates for Valentine's Day.

Back at Marcie's house, she and Frieda were waiting for Franklin and Charlie Brown to show up. Soon, both boys came and were both dressed in tuxes. Charlie Brown had Snoopy drive his limo for him and Frieda, like the first time they went out.

"Hello, ladies," greeted Charlie Brown.

"Hello, honey," cooed Frieda, who then kissed her round-headed boyfriend.

"Hey Franklin," greeted Marcie.

"Hey Marcie," Franklin greeted back. "Are you ready for our date?"

"I sure am," said a happy Marcie. "We better get going. And Frieda, thanks for helping me get ready."

"Not a problem, Marcie," said Frieda. At that moment, Peppermint Patty and Franco walked up.

"Wowee, Marcie!" said a shocked Patty. "You look amazing! Frieda does good work."

"Thanks, Patty," said Frieda.

"She did do a good job, sir," said Marcie. "We were about to leave for our dates."

"Franco and I are on our way to the movies," said Patty. "We'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"Okay, sir." And all of the kids left for their respective dates. Snoopy dropped Marcie and Franklin off at the museum while enroute to Enrico's.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DISCOVERING NEW LOVE**

As Marcie and Franklin's date progressed, they saw the latest exhibit at the museum and enjoyed all the artifacts there. Both kids were having a good time together. Eventually, they ended up on the next stop of their date together at the movies. They ran into Peppermint Patty and Franco, who were leaving the theater as they were going in. They promised they'd see each other later at Joe's. They enjoyed the latest Ray Raymondson flick entitled "Revenge of the Hideously Dead Part 4". After the film, before they would go to Joe's, Marcie and Franklin would enjoy a carriage ride through Sparkyville Park. Marcie laid her head on Franklin's shoulder, making him blush a bit. They both found themselves thinking about their lost loves lesser and lesser as the date progressed.

_Someone's just outside, knockin's on my door_

_A stranger, somebody alone_

_Someone's in my dreams, can't get off my mind, I'm tired of being alone_

_Someone's bound to find an easy way inside_

_Come on, I'm right here at home, right at home_

_Is it you?_

_Is it you?_

_Is it you?_

_Is it you, you, you?_

_Who's that deep inside, sneakin' 'round my heart?_

_Are you somebody in love?_

_Show me what you're doin' and tell me who you are_

_Hey, I'm ready for love, for love_

_Is it you?_

_Is it you?_

_Is it you?_

_Is it you, you, you?_

_If it's you, come out in the open_

_You don't need to hide your love_

_If it's you, you know I'm hopin' oh_

_'Cause it's way too late to run away_

_Don't run away from love, my love_

_Is it you?_

_Is it you knockin' on my door?_

_Is it my imagination?_

_Is it you I can't get off my mind?_

_Is it you, you, you?_

_Is it you sneakin' round my heart?_

_Is it my imagination?_

_Is it you I can't get off my mind?_

_You, you, you?_

Later that evening, all of the kids were at Joe's Café, along with Snoopy and Woodstock, who were enjoying quite a few Joe Burgers, fries, and root beers. Since Charlie Brown, Frieda, Cobra, and Dominick all ate at Enrico's earlier, they opted for just dessert at Joe's, which had taken over temporarily for Ace's in serving ice cream and sundaes until Ace's was completed with reconstruction.

"So how was the concert, Lucille?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Great, Patricia!" said Lucy. "Schroeder and I enjoyed the music. Schroeder more so."

"How they orchestrated Beethoven's Symphony No. 7 was immaculate!" said a happy Schroeder.

"How about your date, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"Frieda and I enjoyed it very much, Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"We dined like royalty at Enrico's," added Frieda. "We didn't know that Cobra and Dominick were going there, also."

"When we saw Charlie Brown and Frieda there, we greeted them briefly before we sat at our own table," said Cobra.

"How about you, Claud and Skylar?" asked Patty. "How was your date?"

"W-wonderful!" said Claudia. "We had p-plenty of fun."

"Yep," agreed Skylar. "Right now a cold root beer would hit the spot. Sugar-free, of course."

"Well I see you two are getting mighty cozy," observed Violet, looking at Marcie and Franklin.

"We're just going out as friends," said Franklin. "Isn't that right, Marcie?"

"Absolutely," Marcie said. "I lost Hans, he lost Melanie, we figured we do each other's dates so we weren't alone on Valentine's Day."

"If you say so," said Patty (Swanson). The rest of the kids snickered, as well. What they saw that Marcie and Franklin were getting closer. Sure they missed Hans and Melanie, but they started to lean on each other as of late, Valentine's or not.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GROWING FEELINGS**

"**Is It You?"** written by Lee Ritenour and Bill Champlin

© Music Sales Corporation, Nextselection Music Publishing, Bughouse Music, Rit Of Habeas Music, B Paschke Music, NEW MUSIC INC.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THOUGHTS OF YOU**

After the evening was done, Franklin walked Marcie home. The date had been a success and both were happy about it. Franklin hadn't thought about Melanie or Marcie about Hans. This was what both of them needed and they both knew it. Even though some of their friends were skeptical about them going out for Valentine's Day, most were supportive. Even those who were skeptical eventually accepted it.

Franklin walked Marcie to her door when they arrived at her house. Marcie said, "So here we are. Thank you for the wonderful time, Franklin."

"It was my pleasure, Marcie," said Franklin. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Well, goodnight," said Marcie, who then gave Franklin a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Marcie," said a smiling Franklin. He left after she went in. Once home, Franklin found himself thinking about Marcie. Was he actually falling for her? And was she for him? He would talk to his friends about it the next day. Marcie was wondering the same thing. Could Franklin be the one who would help get her mind off of Hans? She couldn't wait to talk to Peppermint Patty the next day.

Elsewhere, Charlie Brown and Frieda were wrapping up their date. Snoopy was bringing Frieda back home.

"So how about Franklin and Marcie, huh?" said Charlie Brown.

"I know," agreed Frieda. "Maybe, just maybe, they were meant for each other, but didn't know it."

"You think so?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Absolutely, babe," said Frieda. "They were inseparable all day and night. I think with Hans and Melanie gone, they were drawn to each other."

"I do remember them dancing together the first time we went to Camp Remote. They seemed happy."

"Well maybe this is the thing that will bring them together finally." And Snoopy arrived at Frieda's home. Charlie Brown walked his girlfriend to the door.

"Thank you for the wonderful date, sweetie," said Frieda, who then kissed Charlie Brown. "Happy third anniversary, baby."

"Happy third anniversary, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "I love you."

"I love you more." And Frieda went inside. Charlie Brown headed back to the limo to go home. As they drove, Charlie Brown asked his dog, "What do you think, Snoopy? Marcie and Franklin. Think it could work?"

Snoopy nodded and whistled, along with Woodstock. And the boy and his beagle went back home for some much-earned rest and relaxation.

**THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE IN EPISODE 49: "FINDING EACH OTHER"**


End file.
